My Name Is Blind
by HunHan Day
Summary: Namaku Luhan dan aku buta...arah. Terima kasih kepada pria aneh berambut silver yang membawaku tersesat di Korea. A fic by redbangs. (Special for Hunhan Day)


A fic by redbangs, presents..

 **My Name Is Blind**

 **Sehun x Luhan**

 **Yaoi-Romance, Fluff**

 **T+**

 **1S**

Description : Namaku Luhan, dan aku buta..arah. Terima kasih kepada pria aneh berambut silver yang membawaku tersesat di Korea.

* * *

Foreword

* * *

Saya tau gaada yang suka ngebacain pendahuluan, kata pengantar, etc. But, I'll make it quick.

Sebagai pengenalan diri, pen name saya adalah 'redbangs' seorang author yang baru nyemplung di ffn tapi udeh lama sering post di facebook.

Lots, lots, lots of Thank You(s) buat kak Lieya yang ngadain project ini dan ngebolehin saya ikutan sampe fanfic ini bisa dibaca sama kamu. Seperti biasa, pasangan klise yang ajaibnya dipenuhi zat adiktif ini kembali jadi pemeran utama.

Anyway, Let's celebrate their day!^^

* * *

Terbaring seorang lelaki muda, berambut abu-abu tua yang tak menambah kesan tua pada dirinya. Alih-alih malah sebaliknya. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan alarm yang berdering nyaring. Bukannya mematikan Si _'mesin pembangun manusia'_ Ia malah menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

Namanya Lu Han, 23 tahun.

Dan neneknya tengah menendang bokongnya dengan keras. "Kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Cepat bangun!"

* * *

" _KAU DIMANA_?"

Salah satu teriakan nyaring lainnya.

Kris menelfon dan tak lupa dengan rutukan kerasnya.

Jadi, begini situasinya. Pesawat Luhan akan berangkat 1 jam lagi dan dia masih menunggu nasi gorengnya dengan apik. Disambangi dengan Sang Nenek yang mengomel tiada henti dari dapur. Bukannya apa-apa, beliau sudah rapi dari jam 9 tadi dan harus berbau bumbu masakan lagi demi memasakkan cucu pemalasnya.

"Haish, tunggu saja disana! Aku sedang sarapan."

Dari seberang, Kris berteriak lagi. " _SARAPAN? INI JAM 11, LUHAN. DAN ASTAGA, APAKAH KAU BARU BANGUN_?"

Mengerjap, Luhan melirik jam dinding di belakang. Jam sebelas kurang sedikit. Bagaimana Kris bisa tahu waktu Cina sejelas ini? Apakah Kris seorang cenayang? Uh, ini tidak baik. Selera makan Luhan berkurang drastis. Ya Tuhan, ini tidak bagus sama sekali.

"Uh, Kris? Nenek memanggilk—"

" _JANGAN BANYAK ALASAN. CEPAT MANDI DAN PERGI. DASAR KAU LAMBA—_ "

 **PIP**

Luhan menutup sambungannya.

Kris benar-benar menyebalkan di pagi hari. Untung saja Ia akan menikah dan menetap di Kanada. Dan pernikahannya akan di adakan minggu depan. Dan Kris meminta Luhan dan nenek mereka segera kesana.

Dan sebuah permintaan yang mudah sebenarnya.

Jika saja adiknya itu tidak lupa. Dan tidak bangun sesiang ini hanya untuk ketinggalan pesawat pada akhirnya.

"Huh, nenek tidak percaya kau membuatku memasak di saat seperti ini! Lihat nenek kembali berbau bumbu masakan dan Kris pasti— Luhan! Luhan!"

Luhan menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi. Menghindari omelan sang nenek.

Jika nenek dan Kris disatukan menjadi grup, seluruh Republik Cina akan berguncang hebat. Pendumel tingkat mahadewa. Benar-benar memekakkan telinga.

* * *

 **Di lain tempat..**

5 orang pria dengan pakaian santai tengah berbincang seru sembari berdiri di lobby hotel. Ah maaf, minus satu orang yang duduk di kursi dengan tangan menekan-nekan ponsel pintar berwarna silver. Sama seperti ponselnya, rambut dengan warna senada itu yang membuatnya tampak sangat mencolok.

Di samping mereka terdapat banyak koper dan ransel. Kelimanya akan pergi lagi sekarang setelah liburan di Beijing mereka berakhir.

"Aku berjanji akan kembali lagi kesini! Sungguh menyenangkan! Kalian, menikahlah disini, siapapun juga!" teriak Baekhyun, pemuda yang sedikit mungil. Berjari lentik dan wajah imut.

Disebelahnya, Chanyeol, Si Jangkung dengan suara baritone menyambung, "Bagaimana kalau kita saja?" '

Menghasilkan rona merah di pipi Baekhyun dan putaran mata malas dari 3 orang lainnya. "Sayang sekali Sehunnie tidak se-excited dirimu, Baek." celetuk Kyungsoo.

Sehun, si rambut silver menghentikan ketikan di jarinya tak mendongak, tak juga membalas ucapan Kyungsoo. Malah Chanyeol dan dua orang teman mereka yang membalas. Menyenggol lengan si mungil, menyatakan protes mereka karena menyinggung perasaan si rambut Silver.

"A-Ah, taksi kita sudah datang!" pekik Jongin, pemuda berkulit tan di tengah kecanggungan.

* * *

Jadi, disinilah Luhan.

 _Beijing Capital International Airport._

Dengan diantar oleh taksi panggilan neneknya, keduanya tiba dengan selamat di terminal 1.

 _Drrt Drrt._

Kris menelfon lagi.

" _Kau sudah dimana_?" suara Kris terdengar agak tenang. Walau sebenarnya Luhan bisa mendengar geraman tertahan Si Kakak.

"Bandara."

Hening.

" _Kau tau terminalnya kan_?"

Luhan menjawab mantap, "Terminal 1. Tentu saja aku tau."

Hening lagi.

"Kris?"

" _TERMINAL 3 LUHAN. ASTAGA. AKU BAHKAN TAHU TERMINAL KEBERANGKATANMU! TERMINAL 1 UNTUK PENERBANGAN DOMESTIK, KAU BODOH!_ "

Oke. Ini benar-benar krisis.

Sang nenek melihat bingung cucunya yang tak berkutik. Diam seribu bahasa. "Luhan, jadi kita harus kemana?" seru si nenek yang sudah celingak-celinguk mencari kursi tunggu.

Oh. Tamatlah riwayat mereka.

"J-jadi bagaimana caranya ke terminal 3, Kris?"

Hening.

Kemudian..

" _Ya Tuhan. Terkutuklah sifat buta arahmu!_ "

Seorang nenek dan seorang pemuda buta arah di keramaian terminal 1 yang super sibuk benar-benar bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau banggakan.

Karena sekarang, Luhan tersesat.

Bersama neneknya yang mulai kelelahan padahal hanya menggendong tas jinjing kecil. Ia mual.

"Kurasa kita salah, terminal 3 dan supir taksi itu mengantar kita kesini."

Telinga Luhan menangkap suara putus asa berbahasa korea. Ia berbalik dan mendapati 5 orang pemuda dengan koper dan ransel dirundung kebingungan.

"Bagaimana caranya ke terminal 3?"

Senyum Luhan mengembang. Untung saja Kris selalu mengajarinya banyak bahasa. Ajaran yang dulu Ia kira hanya buang-buang waktu ternyata berguna juga sekarang.

"Teman tersesat!" pekiknya dalam hati.

"Nek! Ayo, kita akan ke terminal 3!" Si nenek menatapnya bingung. "Kau yakin?" Luhan mengangguk semangat, dan menarik tangan neneknya untuk berbalik.

"Ya! Ayo kita—"

 **BRUK.**

Tubuh Luhan menabrak seseorang.

Salah satu dari 5 orang yang tadi kebingungan. Pemuda itu berambut silver. Wajah stoic yang tampan. Benar-benar tamp—

"Apa-apaan kau."

Rasanya rahang Luhan akan jatuh kebawah.

Ya ampun! Sikapnya amat tak terpuji! Pura-pura tak mengerti perkataan si rambut silver, Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Ah, maaf, aku tidak bisa bahasa Korea." Katanya dengan Mandarin yang khas.

Pemuda berambut silver itu menatapnya sebentar dengan kesal, kemudian berbalik.

Benar-benar berbalik.

"Sial, untung saja dia tampan." gerutu Luhan pelan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari gerombolan orang korea itu berkata, "Kita harus memutar, ku dengar ada subway. Ayo, cepat!"

"Dan untung saja temannya tau arah!"

* * *

Dengan mengikuti ke lima orang di depannya, Luhan dan neneknya akhirnya berhasil tiba di terminal 3. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin buang air sedari tadi, namun kalau Ia berhenti, bisa-bisa Ia kehilangan 5 orang penunjuk arahnya dan lebih gawatnya lagi dia bisa tersesat.

Namun tiba-tiba saja salah seorang diantara ke lima orang itu berhenti. Seorang mungil dengan mata doe yang agak menyeramkan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat ke empat orang lainnya ikut berhenti.

Termasuk Luhan dan neneknya.

Karena si mata doe, tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan menghampiri Luhan. "Kenapa kau mengikuti kami?" Si mata doe bertanya dengan bahasa mandarin yang terbata-bata.

Luhan hampir tertawa mendengarnya, namun dengan aura tak menyenangkan di sekitarnya, Ia berkata gugup. "Ah, aku dan nenekku tersesat. Seharusnya kami ke terminal 3 dan tidak sengaja aku mendengar kalian juga salah terminal." ucap Luhan dengan bahasa Mandarin yang fasih.

Si mata doe mengerjap.

Bingung.

"Apa yang dia katakan, Soo?" tanya pemuda yang berkulit tan. Si mata doe mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya bisa menangkap kata terminal 3 dan nenek." Perkataan si mata doe dengan bahasa Korea membuat mata Luhan berputar malas. Ia kira si mata doe benar-benar bisa berbahasa mandarin walau terbata.

"Aku dan nenekku tersesat. Seharusnya kami ke terminal 3 dan tidak sengaja aku mendengar kalian juga salah terminal." ulang Luhan dengan bahasa Korea yang sama fasihnya.

Hening.

Semua orang terdiam, sampai..

"Wah! Kau bisa berbahasa Korea!"

Seorang jangkung diantara mereka berbicara. Ekspresinya menampilkan kebahagiaan. Terlalu bahagia melihat seorang Cina berbahasa Korea mungkin? Luhan tersenyum bangga.

Apalagi saat kelima orang itu mulai mengelilinginya memuji.

Uh, minus satu orang.

"Ah, kenalkan, nenekku." ujar Luhan, sembari menarik neneknya yang terlihat linglung. Keempat orang di depannya membungkuk hormat.

Si nenek lalu membisiki Luhan. "Sopan sekali mereka, orang dari mana?"

Luhan balas berbisik. "Korea, nek."

Tiba-tiba saja si nenek memekik. Lalu mulai menyalami kelima orang didepan mereka. Dan mulai berkata norak. "Woah, annyeonghaseyo! Halmeoni. Saya...halmeoni! Lee Min Ho? Gu jun Pyo? Boys Before Flowers? Gangnam Style? Oppa?"

Dengan semua kosa kata Korea yang Ia tau.

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau kemana? Mari kami antar." tawar si mata doe.

"Ah, namaku Kyungsoo ngomong-ngomong. Disebelahku ada Jongin." Jongin si kulit tan seksi tersenyum dan melambai.

"Itu Chanyeol yang tinggi dan Baekhyun yang pendek."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan Baekhyun yang mendengus kesal. Tidak terima dipanggil pendek oleh sesama.

"Dan itu, Sehun."

Sehun, si namja silver. Sama sekali tak menjawab ataupun mengangguk.

Ia sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya. Mengetik entah apa.

Luhan merapatkan bibirnya membentuk satu garis lurus.

Menyebalkan sekali orang itu.

"Kami akan ke Kanada."

Pekikan nyaring terdengar lebih keras saat Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongin berteriak histeris. "Benarkah?! Kami juga akan kesana!"

"Sungguh? Oh! Kalian akan kemana? Toronto?"

"Ya, Toronto! Dengan Air Canada!" seru Baekhyun bersemangat. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang berada di depannya. "Kyaaa! Akhirnya aku tidak akan tersesat lagi!"

Dan yang lebih menakjubkan lagi. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun balas memeluknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Luhan."

"Hai Luhan!"

"Hai Luhan!"

"Luhan halo!"

"Hai!"

" _Aku mau ke toilet."_

Yang terakhir itu Sehun.

Dia berjalan ke toilet dengan ransel abu-abu biru dan merah di punggung.

Entah kenapa kandung kemih Luhan terasa penuh lagi. Ia ingin ke toilet juga! Hasrat untuk buang airnya tak lagi bisa di tahan.

"Ah, aku..juga!"

"Cepatlah, pesawat kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi!" seru Kyungsoo yang baru saja mengecek tiket dari nenek Luhan dan mencocokkannya dengan tiketnya sendiri.

Luhan mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku titip nenekku!"

* * *

Mengikuti Sehun bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Dengan rambut silvernya di antara ribuan rambut hitam dan pirang membuatnya sangat gampang diikuti.

Apalagi tubuhnya tinggi.

Posturnya tegap dan tampan.

Semua orang bahkan menoleh dua kali saat melihatnya. Tapi entah kenapa, Sehun hanya berjalan terus tanpa memasuki toilet apapun. Ia terus berputar-putar tanpa ada niatan mencari toilet. Atau dia sedang mencari? Atau dia juga sama buta arahnya seperti Luhan?

OH! BENCANA. JANGAN SAMPAI IA DAN SEHUN TERSESAT.

" _Pesawat Air Canada tujuan Toronto akan berangkat 5 menit lagi, segera mem—"_

Tunggu sebentar.

Luhan memang gampang tersesat tapi dia tidak tuli. Pemberitahuan tadi membuatnya bingung.

Air Canada, Toronto.

ITU PESAWAT DAN TUJUANNYA!

Ia mulai bingung.

Bagaimana caranya kembali?

Kenapa Sehun tidak ke toilet juga?

Dengan tenaga penuh, Ia berlari kearah Sehun di depannya.

Menarik tangannya

Hei! Pesawat kita akan berangkat!"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Pesawat kita! Toronto, Kanada! Kau Sehun, kan?" ulang Luhan.

Seakan Sehun adalah orang paling bodoh sedunia.

Namun dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangannya dari Luhan. Dan berkata cepat. "Aku tidak akan kesana."

Luhan sukses terkejut.

"Apa?!"

* * *

"Luhan dimana? Luhan?" cari si nenek di tengah dorongan antrian orang agar masuk ke bus pengantar.

"Luhan akan datang, nek. Tunggu saja." seru Kyungsoo dengan bahasa Mandarin yang terbata. Sebenarnya Ia juga tidak yakin. Karena Sehun baru saja memberikan pesan berisikan bahwa Ia akan mengejar pesawat selanjutnya.

Yang lebih membuatnya tidak yakin adalah, Sehun sudah berniat pulang ke Korea semenjak liburan mereka di Beijing berakhir.

Semoga saja Luhan tetap mengikutinya

* * *

" _Pesawat Qatar Int—"_

"PESAWATKU SUDAH BERANGKAT!" teriak Luhan pada Sehun yang baru saja mengantarkannya ke toilet.

Pemberitahuan lewat interkom bandara telah berganti pada penerbangan selanjutnya. Tadi, Ia berteriak-teriak frustasi saat Sehun berkata bahwa Ia tidak akan pergi ke Kanada.

Sekarang hasrat untuk buang airnya telah hilang. Apa kabar kantung kemihnya? Apa kabar barang bawannya? Apa kabar neneknya? Apa kabar Kris disana?! Luhan benar-benar kesal dan juga menyesal.

Kenapa?

Oh Kenapa dia harus mengikuti Sehun?

"Aku akan ke Korea." seru Sehun.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku harus ke Kanada!"

"Yasudah." Sehun mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya. Lalu berlalu dari Luhan. "Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Luhan tidak senang.

"Membeli tiket tentu saja."

"Kemana?!"

"Korea."

Emosi Luhan terasa membuncah. "Lalu aku bagaimana?!"

"Mana aku tahu. Siapa suruh mengikutiku."

Kembali, emosi itu membludak. "KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! NENEKKU BAGAIMANA?!"

Sehun menutup kedua telinganya.

Saat Luhan selesai berteriak, Ia menarik tangan Luhan. "Hei! Mau kemana?!"

"Bertanggung jawab. Dan tenang saja, teman-temanku tidak suka wanita, terlebih yang tua.".

* * *

Dan bukan ini yang Luhan minta sebagai pertanggungjawaban.

Sebuah tiket dengan cetakan Korean Air pada kertasnya. Sehun membawanya ke Korea. Sehun, lelaki itu. Saat Luhan akan protes, lelaki itu malah balas berkata, " _Kau membeli ini dengan uangku. Jadi terima saja_."

"Kau bilang kita akan ke Kanada!"

"Ya. Tapi tidak sekarang."

Dan dengan gerutuan dan sedikit tenang karena Sehun mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo bersama dengan neneknya membuat hatinya lega.

Sedikit.

Walau Ia tak yakin betapa repotnya Sang Nenek dengan koper dan ransel Luhan juga tas jinjing kecilnya.

Tapi, disinilah Ia. Duduk di kursi bisnis dengan Oh Sehun di sebelahnya. Tengah tertidur pulas.

Namun Luhan sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Masih memikirkan apa yang akan Kris katakan jika tahu dia terpisah dari nenek mereka.

Untung Ia sudah memberitahu Kris tentang neneknya yang berangkat duluan dan memintanya menjemput si nenek lewat sms sebelum pesawatnya _take off._

Plus nomor ponsel Kyungsoo sebagai penjaga nenek mereka.

"Tidurlah."

Ucapan terdengar dari bangku sebelah. Mata Sehun masih terpejam. Siapa yang berbicara?

"Perjalanan ke Seoul tidak akan sebentar. Tidur saja, Kyungsoo kan sudah menjaga nenekmu."

Luhan menghela nafas. Memang Sehun benar. Tapi tetap saja.

"Memang tidak memakan waktu puluhan jam, tapi istirahatkan matamu. Kau butuh itu agar tak tampak semakin jelek.

"Maksudmu aku jelek?!"

Sehun tak menjawab, dan malah terus memejamkan mata. Jika membunuh Sehun bukanlah tindak kriminal, tentu Luhan akan melakukannya. Mencekik leher si mulut pedas ini. Memotong bagian-bagian tubuhnya dan menggoreng bibir yang biasa berkata kasar itu.

Sungguh menyakitkan hati!

"Tidur saja, kenapa kau berpikir terlalu keras? Sesuatu yang telah lama tak digunakan jika digunakan tiba-tiba hanya akan terdengar bunyi kerusakan."

"Sialan! Otakku selalu berfungsi dengan baik dan aku tidak bodoh, dasar kau!"

"Aku tak mengatakan bahwa kau bodoh."

"HAISH!"

Luhan menghentakkan kakinya. Ia berdiri, ingin sekali menghindari Sehun. Tiba-tiba Ia ingin buang air kecil lagi. Ingat? Buang airnya tertunda karena satu dan lain hal yang barusan terjadi.

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, mencoba berjalan melewati Sehun, namun lengannya dengan sigap di tangkap oleh si rambut silver.

"Mau kemana?"

"Toilet."

"Oh."

Dengusan terdengar akibat perkataan Sehun. Baru saja Luhan akan berjalan lagi, tiba-tiba Sehun membuka matanya. Dengan lengan Luhan pada tangannya. "Toilet ada di belakang, kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus. Saat ada bilik dengan tanda yang kau tahu pasti itu toilet, masuklah. Ah, tunggu sebentar jika menurutmu ada seseorang didalam. Jangan berbicara dengan orang lain dan tutup pintunya dengan rapat. Jangan biarkan orang lain mengintipmu. Dan segera kembali."

"..."

"Kau mengerti?"

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah menatap Sehun aneh dan menyentakkan tangan lain yang memegang lengannya. "Apa-apaan kau ini. Aku bahkan bukan anak kecil! Tentu aku tahu dimana toilet dan tata cara penggunaannya!"

Sehun kembali berceloteh sebelum akhirnya menutup matannya kembali. "Mungkin kau bisa tersesat jika aku tak menunjukkan jalan. Kau saja mengikutiku sampai ke Korea sekarang."

Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda dengan wajah yang lebih manis hanya melengos pergi. Berlebihan sekali! Untuk apa semua itu?

Luhan berjalan kearah toilet dan beruntung biliknya sedang kosong. Meluangkan waktu mengosongkan isi kandung kemihnya, Luhan memilih bergumam-gumam riang dan menyeka wajahnya saat aktivitasnya terlaksana.

Namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang menubruknya saat Ia hendak keluar dari bilik kecil toilet. Memaksanya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam toilet.

Dan demi Tuhan! Pria asing yang mendorongnya tengah mencoba membuka resleting celananya!

"YAAMPUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUK—HMPPTTT" Si Pria menutup mulut Luhan. Menahan rahangnya dan mencoba melucuti celananya sendiri.

Luhan tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Pria asing itu berwarna hitam pekat dengan mata biru jernih. Firasat Luhan mengatakan, Ia akan memperkosanya disini! Oh..tunggu, INI BUKAN FIRASAT, INI KEJADIAN LANGSUNG!

Siapapun tolong dia!

Apa tak ada yang mendengar teriakan teredamnya?

Sehun!

Oh, Sehun!

Dimana dia?!

Sehun!

Pria itu hampir selesai membuka celananya saat pintu di dobrak kencang. Mata si pria asing membola melirik ke belakang. Seorang bersurai silver menatap berang kearah mereka. Dan Luhan tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya saat melihat seseorang. Telapak tangan si pemerkosa terlepas dari rahang Luhan dengan kesempatan yang ada, Luhan berteriak.

"SEHUUUUN!"

Kali ini mata Sehun yang membola.

Kemarahan terpancar dari wajah yang biasa tampak datar itu.

"Berani sekali kau!"

Sebuah pukulan dilayangkan.

Disambung dengan pukulan bertubi lainnya dan seseorang memisahkan mereka.

Sehun menarik Luhan yang terperangah di sudut.

Menarik tangannya.

Menggenggamnya.

* * *

Perjalanan dari Beijing ke Seoul berakhir di _Gimpo International Airport_.

Semenjak turun di pesawat, Luhan terus memegangi ujung baju Sehun. Tak melepasnya sedikitpun.

Dan Sehun sama sekali tak berkata apapun setelah kejadian yang lalu. Tak ada yang membahas ataupun mengungkit-ungkit kejadian itu. Mencoba melupakan kilasan balik yang tertiup awan Beijing.

Udara Korea memenuhi paru-paru keduanya. Ini yang Sehun inginkan, pulang dan bersantai di rumah. Menghirup oksigen Seoul yang biasa Ia hirup tapi—

Kenapa Ia tak tersenyum sedikitpun?

Sweater hitam berliris putih miliknya tampak kusut dibagian bawah. Sehun meliriknya sembari menatap orang yang melakukannya. Si perusak baju.

Sedari tadi Luhan terus menunduk. Terus memposisikan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun.

Keduanya tengah berdiri di depan depatemen _Arrivals,_ kedatangan. Berdiri canggung.

"Taksinya akan datang." ujar Sehun memecah keheningan.

Luhan mendongak, "Ya?"

"Taksinya sebentar lagi datang." ulang Sehun dengan suara lebih keras. Menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya.

Deru nafas menerpa kedua wajah mereka. Kecanggungan terasa semakin besar. Iris coklat Sehun menatap iris hitam Luhan tanpa berkedip. Jarak yang semakin dekat bahkan bisa memperdengarkan suara detak jantung yang bertalu semakin cepat.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Hingga..tangan Sehun terarah ke pipi kirinya.

Luhan menahan nafas.

"Kau..baik-baik saja?"

Otomatis Luhan menjauhi Sehun. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada ujung baju si Silver dan tertawa gugup. "A-Ah, ya... Tidak perlu khawatir aku baik-baik sa—"

 **BRUKK**

Seseorang menyenggol Luhan yang berjalan mundur. Seorang wanita muda yang tampak kesal dan mulai memakinya.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"

Luhan sukses membungkuk malu. Wajahnya semerah ceri. Entah alasan apa yang membuatnya benar-benar malu.

Karena Sehun mengelus pipinya kah?

Karena tak sengaja menubruk seseorang kah?

Atau karena..

Sehun menariknya mendekat dan menggenggam tangannya sekarang?

"Taksi kita sudah datang."

* * *

Seoul benar-benar menakjubkan!

Mata Luhan tak pernah berkedip saat melihat pemandangan bangunan tinggi dengan semua orang berbahasa Korea yang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian modis.

Kecanggungan telah hilang dari keduanya. Dengan sedikit tawaran makanan dan es krim dari Sehun, akhirnya sikap diam-diam deg-degan mereka berdua runtuh.

Menyambangi sebuah cafe, Luhan dan Sehun makan dengan perut senang. Gangnam menjadi pilihan destinasi kuliner mereka, dengan pemandangan etalase toko yang berkilauan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berbahasa Korea?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan yang masih menikmati dessert-nya pun mengerutkan alis, berpikir.

"Itu..Kakakku seorang penerjemah. Ia belajar banyak sekali bahasa. Dan kegiatannya itu sedikit banyak Ia ajarkan padaku." jawab Luhan cepat. Kembali menikmati es krim dengan potongan mangga miliknya.

Uh, Sehun membawanya ke cafe-dessert yang enak! Jika saja Ia bisa kembali ke Korea, Ia akan mencatat semua cafe dan restoran enak di Seoul.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa ada di Beijing?" tanya Luhan. Yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas.

"Kami datang untuk berlibur."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir serta alisnya.

Kemudian berkata, "Dan kenapa kau tidak mau ke Toronto?" Si Silver yang sedari tadi telah selesai makan dan sibuk menyesapi kopinya hanya mengangkat bahu malas dengan bibir melengkung miring.

"Entahlah. Hanya malas saja, mereka hanya akan bermesra-mesraan dan pergi sendiri."

Hening.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Kyungsoo juga?"

"Hm. Jongin, kekasihnya. Dan Chanyeol baru saja berpacaran dengan Baekhyun kemarin malam." angguk Sehun.

Sontak Luhan tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa hingga eskrimnya menyembur keluar. "HAHAHAHAHAHA YA TUHAN LUCU SEKALI! JADI KAU MERASA DIABAIKAN? KENAPA KAU MAU IKUT?! HAHAHAHA."

"Karena Chanyeol Hyung dan Baek Hyung belum berpacaran. Dan aku merasa bisa menikmati liburanku jika ada Chan dan Baek Hyung yang selalu jahil tapi ternyata—"

"Mereka jadian! HAHAHAHA." potong Luhan, kembali tertawa. "Kau sungguh lucu, Sehun! Ku kira kau pria dingin yang memang selalu ingin sendirian!"

Sehun mendengus. "Setiap orang selalu butuh orang lain, tahu. Siapa yang bisa sendirian? Itu akan membosankan."

Kali ini Luhan mengangguk. Tak menertawainya lagi. "Uh, benar juga. Tapi kabur di tengah liburan benar-benar..aneh!"

"Tidak seaneh kau yang mengikuti kami lantaran takut tersesat."

Luhan terdiam.

"Dan membawa serta neneknya untuk perjalanan 12 jam ke Kanada."

Pemuda itu makin terdiam.

Kemudian..

"Ah, tapi sekarang aku bersama pria Korea dengan rambut silver dan tampan! Jadi aku tidak aneh! HAHAHAHA."

Hening.

Sehun terbelalak.

Tak percaya bahwa orang yang baru ditemuinya bisa merubah-rubah mood dengan cepat. Dan amat sangat blak-blakkan. "T-tapi, apa yang kau lakukan di Toronto?" tanya Sehun terbata, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Luhan meliriknya.

Menatapnya menggoda. "Oh~ Ternyata selain pura-pura cuek, kau juga sangat ingin tahu ya?"

Dengusan terdengar, sungguh, pemuda ini sangat membuatnya malu!

"Tidak usah dijawab jika tidak ingin." tandas Si Silver berang.

Luhan tertawa kecil. Pribadi orang yang baru Ia temui ini sungguh unik. Perangai yang buruk namun sebenarnya baik. Luhan kembali menjawab. "Kami akan menghadiri pernikahan kakak— EH? AKU LUPA MENELFON KAKAKKU!"

Mengeluarkan ponsel yang sedari tadi mati, Luhan menekan-nekannya kemudian mendekatkan benda modern itu ke dekat telinga. Hanya untuk mendengar sebuah teriakan..

" _KAU BARU MENELFONKU?! KAU DIMANA?_!"

"Shit, Aku baru tiba! Aku di Korea!"

" _KOREA?! KAU MENGIRIMIKU PESAN NENEK KAU TITIPKAN DAN KAU DI KOREA?! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU TERSESAT SEJAUH ITU?_!"

"..."

" _CEPAT AMBIL PENERBANGAN SELANJUTNYA DAN CEPAT KESINI_ "

"Tapi, Kris.."

" _AH TIDAK, TIDAK USAH. AKU AKAN MENJEMPUTMU! JANGAN KEMANA-MANA, TETAP DI BANDARA DAN TUNGGU AKU!_ "

 **PIP**

Sambungan terputus.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Luhan menghela nafas. "Kakakku akan menjemputku. Ia menyuruhku tetap di bandara dan menunggunya." ucap Luhan lelah.

Bisa Ia bayangkan wajah murka Kris saat Ia bertemu nanti.

Sehun mengecek jam tangannya. "Aku bisa saja mengantarmu kesana, tapi.. aku harus pulang. Aku harus istirahat, tahu."

"Uh?"

"Ayo ke rumahku dulu."

"Tapi—"

 _Drrt Drrt._

Ponsel Luhan kembali berdering. 1 Sms masuk.

 **From : Kris**

Aku sudah memesan tiket ke Korea dan penerbangan di tunda. Badai tengah terjadi, dari nomor temanmu yang kau titipi nenek, mereka bilang penerbangan mereka juga di tunda, mereka berhenti di LAX. Menginaplah di hotel terdekat. Besok aku akan datang.

Tak lama sms baru masuk kembali.

 **From : Kris**

Ah! tidak! tidak! Menginap saja di bandara! Kau bawa dompet kan? Tukarkan uangmu dan belilah makanan! Tunggu aku!

"Seenaknya saja menyuruhku!" gerutu Luhan dalam mandarin yang fasih. Menginap di bandara? Uh. Bukankah tawaran menginap di rumah Sehun lebih menjanjikan?

"Sebenarnya aku bertanya-tanya, laki-laki macam apa kau yang mengajak seseorang yang baru dikenal datang ke rumah?"

"..."

" Tapi ajakanmu, boleh juga."

"Bukankah aku yang harus bertanya?"

"Hah?"

"Laki-laki macam apa kau yang mengiyakan datang ke rumah orang yang baru kau temui dengan mudahnya?"

* * *

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat memberikan nenek Luhan makanan. "Nenek pasti sangat lapar, kan?"

Si nenek mengangguk. "Apa di Korea semua orang sebaik kau, nak?" kata si nenek dengan logat cina nya yang kental.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Untung saja sekolah internasional yang Ia ikuti memasukkan bahasa mandarin dalam bahasa asing. "Luhan akan sangat beruntung jika mendapatkan jodoh orang Korea."

Kekehan si nenek tak membuat Kyungsoo ikut tertawa. Semenjak berangkat tadi, Sehun masih belum ada mengabarinya lagi.

Entah Ia bersama Luhan, ataupun tidak.

Baekhyun mencolek bahu si mata doe dan berbisik. "Ponsel Sehun mati. Kau yakin dia tidak marah karena ucapanmu di Hotel?" Kyungsoo mengerjap. Uh-oh. Jika memang benar begitu adanya, akan sangat sulit menghubungi Sehun. Terkutuklah mulut berbisanya! .

* * *

"Rumahmu bagus!"

"Terima kasih."

"Boleh aku menghidupkan televisi?"

"Ya."

Boleh aku makan lagi?"

"Bukankah kau baru makan?"

"Aku masih lapar!"

"Laci ke 3, masaklah ramen."

Luhan berlari kecil ke arah dapur.

Sungguh apartemen Sehun sangat rapi dan minimalis.

Dari kamarnya, Sehun bisa mendengar Luhan bersenandung dan derit besi. Keributan kecil yang Ia lakukan saat akan memasak mi. Setelah tiba di apartemennya, Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan mandi.

Dengan Luhan berteriak dari luar, bertanya ini itu dan mulai menjelajah.

Sesungguhnya Ia anak yang sopan. Tapi semenjak orang yang memiliki rumah ternyata sangat tidak sopan, Ia pun memilih bersikap nyaman. Anggap saja Sehun sebagai teman.

Dari luar terdengar lagi teriakan Luhan.

"Setelah ini aku akan keluar, boleh kah?"

"Tidak." balas Sehun cepat.

Buru-buru Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dan—

Terdiam.

"A-Aku akan bertanya dari luar saja."

 **BLAM**.

Pintu tertutup.

Sehun mengerut bingung.

Apa ada yang salah dengan tubuh sempurnanya? Bukankah abs adalah impian semua pria? Sehun mematut dirinya di depan cermin.

Tubuh tanpa atasannya terpampang jelas.

"Dia pasti iri." seringai Sehun muncul ke permukaan.

Ia segera mengenakan kaus putih polos dan keluar dengan bangga. "Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Sehun dengan santainya pada Luhan yang tengah mengaduk mie nya.

Luhan hanya diam. Tak berkata apapun. Sehun menatap punggung Luhan yang tak berbalik. Bibirnya juga tak berbicara. Kenapa dia?

Pemuda itu mendekat ke belakang Luhan.

Melirik ramen Luhan yang kini telah mengembang namun si pemasak terus mengaduknya. Sehun mendekat, tubuhnya tepat berada di belakang Luhan. "Hei, ini sudah matang, tahu."

Suara husky dengan deru nafas Sehun yang berada di telinganya membuat Luhan merinding sendiri. Tangan Sehun terangkat. Diarahkan pada kompor dan—

"Ini sudah matang, manis." ujar Sehun pelan.

Tujuannya adalah menggoda Luhan sembari tersenyum manis.

Namun kenapa Luhan mendorongnya sekarang?

* * *

Setelah membiarkan mie nya mengembang, Luhan meringkuk tidur di sofa. Membiarkan Sehun berperang dalam pikirannya. Menggendong Luhan ke kamar, atau tidak?

Atau membiarkannya saja?

Tapi akhirnya Ia memutuskan masuk dan tidur di kamar.

Setelah sebelumnya melemparkan selimut secara asal pada tubuh tertidur Luhan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya lebih parah lagi.

Luhan duduk menjauh dari Sehun. Keduanya tengah menonton televisi tanpa ada niatan menyerap isi programnya.

Setelah pagi yang canggung dengan Luhan yang menonton tv dan Sehun yang ikut duduk. Sehun dengan wajah datarnya dengan lengan kiri Ia bentangkan di kepala sofa. Bersama Luhan, di ujung sofa, menekuk lututnya.

Si rambut silver menghela nafas.

Luhan sangat aneh.

Kenapa dia jadi marah sekarang? Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. Membuka tirai apartemennya dan melirik jam di dinding kanan.

Sudah lewat tengah hari. Seharusnya mereka melakukan sesuatu karena sebentar lagi, kakak Luhan akan datang menjemputnya.

Tapi entah kenapa Luhan seakan menghindarinya. Padahal waktu mereka bersama akan semakin menipis. Sehun memijat pelipisnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dari otaknya.

"Uh, Luhan?"

Suara Sehun membuat Luhan kembali merinding.

Jantungnya kembali bertalu-talu kencang.

Ia tak menjawab.

"Ayo pergi."

Luhan menoleh.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau marah tapi..waktu kita hanya sebentar bukan?"

Luhan mengerjap.

Namun buru-buru Sehun meralat ucapannya.

"M-maksudku, kau harus menikmati Korea! Ya! Begitu!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun yang kini berdiri di depannya. "Sudah ayo bersiap! Kau bisa menggunakan pakaianku, ayo pergi!"

* * *

Wisata di Korea dimulai. Pertama-tama Sehun mengajaknya ke Lotte World.

"Tetaplah di sampingku. Lotte World bahkan lebih ramai dari Disney Land saat tahun baru." teriak Sehun di tengah keramaian.

Hampir saja seseorang memisahkan keduanya saat Luhan mulai linglung.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Tidak ada gunanya memberitahumu mendekat. Ayo kita kesana!"

Luhan semakin jatuh pada kharisma orang di depannya.

* * *

Berbagai wahana telah mereka mainkan.

Kecuali satu.

"Ayo ke bianglala!" ajak Sehun, kembali menarik Luhan. Bukannya mengikut, Luhan malah balas menarik Sehun

"Tidak mau! Aku— A—"

Peluh di dahi Luhan semakin banyak.

Dan Sehun tahu ada yang tak beres dengan hal itu. "Baiklah. Kita akan ke sungai Han kalau begitu." ajak Sehun lagi.

Jangan lupakan senyuman manisnya saat Ia berbicara.

Kenapa Ia tak tersenyum semanis ini saat mereka pertama kali bertemu?

Jantung Luhan berdetak lagi.

Senyumannya sama saat Ia menggoda Luhan di dapur malam lalu.

Senyuman yang bisa membuat jantungnya berulah.

* * *

Hari mulai malam saat keduanya di jalan.

Macet karena kecelakaan mendadak membuat waktu mereka terbuang. Berulang kali Sehun mengumpat. Sumpah serapah terus berkeluaran dari mulutnya. Entah kenapa, Ia semakin emosi saat macet tak juga membawanya ke sungai Han terkenal itu.

"Sabarlah. Sungai itu takkan kemana-mana, tahu."

"Bukan begitu! Waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi! Tidak akan ada alasan lagi, Ya Tuhan!"

Mengerutkan dahi, Luhan tak mengerti.

Kenapa Sehun semangat sekali mengajaknya pergi?

Tiba-tiba..

 _Drrrt Drrrt_

 **From : Kris**

Aku sudah tiba. Uh! Untunglah hanya delay sebentar. Cepat kemari! Seketika Luhan ingin menangis haru.

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun yang tengah luar biasa jengkel.

"Kakakku sudah tiba!"

Sehun terdiam.

"Kita langsung saja ke bandara, oke?"

Pusing mendera kepala Sehun.

Rutukannya berubah hening.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menghela nafas.

"Ya. Akan kuantar."

* * *

Kris bertubuh tinggi semampai. Rahang tegasnya semakin mengeras saat melihat Luhan berlari kearahnya di depan gate.

Baru saja Ia akan mengomeli si adik, Luhan memeluknya. "Kris! Aku merindukanmuuu!"

Kris balas memeluknya.

"Kukira kau hilang entah dimana! Untung saja nenek juga sudah tiba! Ayo cepat, 20 menit lagi kita berangkat."

20 menit lagi?

Luhan melirik Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Kemeja hitam yang digulung sebatas lengan membuat sosok Sehun si rambut silver semakin tampan. Minus wajah tak bersahabatnya semenjak macet tadi. Tapi 20 menit benar-benar sangat cepat.

Seketika Luhan merasa sedih.

"Tapi..kau baru sampai." lirih Luhan pada Kris.

Kris tak menggubrisnya, Ia malah berjalan ke arah Sehun dan berbicara singkat. "Temanmu menginap di rumahku, jika kau mau tau. Terima kasih telah menjaga Luhan."

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sehun sedikit lebih cerah.

"Ya." ujar Sehun pelan.

Kris berbalik lagi, mencoba menarik lengan Luhan pergi.

Tapi seruan Sehun menghentikannya.

"Luhan.."

Luhan menoleh.

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku."

Ucapan Sehun yang di sertai senyuman tulus itu entah kenapa membuat mata Luhan semakin berat.

"M-Maaf telah merepotkanmu." ucap Luhan terbata sembari membungkuk.

Yang lebih menakjubkan lagi, Sehun ikut membungkuk.

Dan Luhan sukses meneteskan bulir kesedihannya.

* * *

Pesawatnya akan lepas landas. Kris sudah mengomelinya tentang pakaian kebesaran Luhan yang sangat tidak cocok untuknya.

Salahkan Sehun yang tak memiliki baju seukurannya.

Uh Sehun?

Apa yang sedang Ia lakukan?

Seketika, keinginan untuk menangis kembali.

Luhan berdiri. Menapakkan kakinya ke arah toilet setelah sebelumnya Kris mengomelinya agar tak tersesat lagi.

Ia sukses menangis di bilik pesawat.

Menyeka sisa-sisa airmatanya,

Kenapa Ia menangis karena berpisah dengan orang yang baru Ia temui?

Luhan membuka pintu bilik dan merasa seseorang mendorongnya masuk kembali.

 _De javu_.

Jantung Luhan berdetak lagi.

Ini kejadian yang sama saat seseorang mencoba untuk memperkosanya dan— Luhan mendongak.

Menatap Sehun yang tengah mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Luhan tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini saat melihat seseorang lagi.

"Hei, apa yang kau tangisi?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sehun membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Ehem! Aku..ke Toronto tentu saja. Bukankah tujuan penerbangan ini kesana?"

Senyuman Luhan sama sekali tak lepas.

"Kenapa kesana?"

Harapan Luhan membumbung jauh.

"Uh? Menemui teman-temanku? Mereka sedang ada di rumah kakakmu, jika aku tak salah dengar."

"Tapi kau akan kesepian jika bersama mereka." ucap Luhan di sela senyumannya yang tak sirna.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menatap lurus kearah matanya. Menangkup pipi memerah Luhan dan berkata perlahan.

"Bukankah kau bersamaku?"

Sepertinya senyuman Luhan akan abadi.

Selama Sehun bersamanya.

Selama Ia bersama Sehun.

Menemani kesendiriannya.

"Kau benar-benar mengejutkan." bisik Luhan.

"Kau lebih menakjubkan. Membuatku tak rela kehilanganmu dalam waktu sebentar."

Luhan sukses berhambur ke pelukan Si Silver.

* * *

 **Epilog.**

"Beritahu aku alamatmu di Beijing."

"Untuk apa?"

"Setelah ini aku akan kesana."

"Bersama mereka?" tunjuk Luhan pada ke-empat orang yang tengah berbincang seru dengan Kris dan pasangannya.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Bersama keluargaku. Mereka harus tahu rumah calon menantunya."

Sepertinya tersesat bukanlah hal yang begitu menyeramkan saat arah yang kau kira hilang tengah dipandu oleh masa depanmu.

 **END**

* * *

 **a/n :**

 **TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBACA HASIL KETIKAN CEPAT INI. Draft fic ini udah 2 kali hilang dan ini ketikan ulang dengan terburu-buru. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan karena saya juga kurang puas dengan fic ini. Tapi, sayangnya saya mendedikasikan fic abal ini buat kado Hunhan. Whooo! Happy Hunhan Day!**


End file.
